Stronger
by Tempestia
Summary: While battling illness and attempting to come to terms with past demons, Josie tries to prove herself as a genuine female wrestler in the WWE. But what happens when her estranged father comes back to haunt her? Will his past destroy them both?
1. Welcome to the madhouse

**Disclaimer: ** I do _not_ own any of the WWF/E characters in this story. Josie and any other characters you don't recognise do, however, belong to me. I have rated this story PG, just in case 'cause I'm new to the whole disclaimer/rating thing. If I've missed anything, just let me know. ;o)

**Note:** I wrote this story quite some time ago, so it includes past storylines and can be a bit unrealistic at times. But hey, that's why they call it Fan-Fiction...you can do whatever you damn well want! hehehe

Hope you enjoy! Please read and review. I like reviews, especially constructive critisism. (Unless is has to do with English Vs American spelling...Do. Not. Go. There! lol)

* * *

Josephine Bolton looked around and took in her surroundings.

The World Wrestling Federation.

She still couldn't believe that she was so close to making her debut. After so long! She had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Walking to the office that Mr. and Mrs. McMahon shared Josephine kept her head down, hoping that no one would recognise her. A few minutes later she slowly came to a stop outside the office, quickly looked around and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A female voice called pleasantly from inside and Josephine nearly jumped out of her skin.

'Get over it. This isn't going to kill you, for christ's sake!' She silently berated herself for her nervousness as she opened the door and forced what she hoped was a confident smile to appear on her face.

"Josephine, we've been expecting you." Linda smiled as Josie entered the room.

"I'm not late am I?" Josephine asked with a frown, then nearly kicked herself for letting her insecurity show.

"No, not at all." Mr. McMahon was quick to try and put her at ease. "Just take a seat while we wait for Shane to arrive. He'll explain your character and storyline in more detail. Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you Sir." She took a seat in front of the large desk that Mr. McMahon sat behind.

"As you know, since you've met us both before, my name is Vince and my lovely wife is Linda. We all work very closely together in this company and not many people care for formalities." Josie nodded with relief and smiled sincerely for the first time since she'd arrived.

"Well, in that case, please call me Josie." Vince nodded with a smile and began looking around for something on his desk.

After a few moments of shuffling papers Vince opened his mouth to speak again. "So," he said in a conversational tone. "I hear that you have family ties with our competition down south." The colour drained from Josie's face and she took a deep breath, wondering how the hell he knew about that.

Linda jumped in before the flustered girl could reply. "Josie, you don't have to answer that. It's a private matter, my paranoid husband is a bit worried that you'll either jump ship at the first chance you get or give them inside information."

Josie had regained a bit of her composure and forced a laugh, "It's alright Linda, I understand." She took a deep breath and looked Vince in the eye. "You have nothing to worry about from me. I can guarantee it. If you want more than a guarantee, get me to sign something official. I have no plans to ever go to WCW, I never have. My goals were always ECW or here. I have no desire whatsoever to work in my Father's shadow."

Vince sat studied the young girl's face, considering what she had just said. He noticed the flash of pain that appeared in her eyes when he'd mentioned her Father and realised that she was telling the truth. She resembled him a little bit. She had the same determined presence about her that her father had had when Vince first met him. As for her work in the ring, Jim Ross had given Vince a great report about the girl; apparently she had worked amazingly in OVW. He said that her work ethic was terrific and she was very tough, not at all afraid of taking bumps. She'd actually come up with a lot of ways to make everyone, not just the fans, fear for her safety. The only problem was that even when she was told not to do something dangerous, she'd do it anyway just for the thrill of it. It was something that Vince intended putting a stop to.

He decided silently to give her a go. He thought that she could probably be a great asset to the company if she was handled in the right way.

"Fine. I'll get you to sign something in the morning, I do believe you, but I just don't like to take any chances with the company." Josie grinned widely and nodded her head enthusiastically. "But I want you to remember," he began to speak seriously and leaned forward to look her closely in the eye, "even though you've signed a contract, I can release you from that at any time I feel that this isn't working out. So if the trainers think a move is too dangerous for you to perform, I'd like you to listen to them. For your own good." Josie gave him a sheepish grin and nodded in the affirmative. Vince smiled back at her, then looked at his watch and back up at Linda.

"Where the hell is that son of ours? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Vince asked as he stood up with a frustrated look on his face. Linda rolled her eyes and bit back a laugh.

"You know Shane, he's a perfectionist, just like you, always rushing around trying to do ten things at once. He'll be here."

"Well, I don't have time to wait. If I see him, I'll send him over. I hate to be rude Josie, but I have a million things to do today and if I don't start now, I'll never get them done in time for Raw. Good luck with your debut next week. Although, I expect I'll be seeing you a bit later on tonight." He said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate the chance you're giving me. I won't let you down." She replied, knowing he must have heard it hundreds of times before, but she couldn't help herself. Once Vince had exited the room, Josie looked a bit nervous again; He'd looked like he was on the warpath. "Is everything going to be alright?" Josie asked concerned and Linda just laughed.

"Yes, of course. Things are always hectic on these nights, plus, Vince overreacts when he's stressed." Josie nodded. Linda looked at the young girl. There was some sort of familiarity about her that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"So Josie, when did you become interested in the wrestling business?" Linda asked curiously.

Josie was about to answer when a flustered looking Shane McMahon burst into the room followed by an annoyed looking Jim Ross. "Sorry I'm late. Hi, you must be Josephine, I'm Shane and you already know Jim?" He said putting his folders down and reaching out to take her hand. She stood up and smiled, holding out her hand to shake his. "Yes I am, it's nice to meet you and I do know Jim."

"Yes and from what I remember you are one heck of a talented young lady." Jim said making Josie blush and she smiled shyly at them. "The only thing we have to work on is that confidence of yours."

"I know, I know. It's always been an issue." She sighed apologetically.

"OK, let's just go over your character." He said sitting down with a folder open, "Her name is...was a name decided on?"

"Yes, Jezebel."

"Okay, Jezebel is the Undertaker and Kane's troubled younger sister. She is rough on the outer, like her brothers, but unlike them has a very soft and kind heart. She has some sort of connection with Edge and Christian, mainly with Christian which brings his darker side back out...what do you think so far?"

Josie couldn't contain her grin, it was no secret that she had been a big fan of the Brood, since she always wore one of their older shirts when she was working at OVW.

"That sounds great. It's going to take a while for all of this to happen, right? I mean, when she first arrives, you don't see her soft side, but it slowly starts to show over time?"

"That's right. You first appear at Wrestlemania next week when Edge and Christian are defending the titles against the Hardyz in a cage match. Kane and 'Taker are still angry at Edge and Christian for what will happen here tonight, which is them getting beat up by Rikishi and Haku when they are about to beat Edge and Christian and capture the Tag Titles. On SmackDown 'Taker and Kane warn Edge and Christian to watch their backs at Wrestlemania, which makes them very nervous, of course. On the night of Wrestlemania, Kane and 'Taker introduce you, Christian nearly collapses with shock as 'Taker and Kane leave you at ringside with Lita to create a distraction. Lita will then turn on the Hardyz to join Edge and Christian." He continued, noting Josie's shock and curiosity with amusement, "We're yet to figure out the details of that, we really need you, Amy, Matt, Jeff, Adam and Jason to come up with some ideas that you're all comfortable with. Have you met them yet?" Jim finally took a breath and looked back up at the excited young girl waiting for a reply.

"Only Amy." Josie answered quickly, eager to find out more.

"OK, I'll get Joanie to introduce you tonight."

"No problem." Josie knew Joanie really well, she actually knew all of DX through Shawn Michaels, so that was an advantage to her.

"That's really all I can go through right now. Would you be available for a meeting later in the week, preferably Friday, so I can get more details together?"

"Of course, anytime! It's not an issue for me." Josie was as anxious as anyone to get things straightened out. This all seemed like a dream and she was anxious to make it a reality.

"Great, how about I get in contact with you tomorrow and organise a time then? I have to talk to the others first. Could you try to sit down with all of them either tonight or tomorrow to come up with some plans for the match."

"I can try. I'll ask Amy."

"Good, and I know you don't have a problem taking bumps, so as long as it's not too extreme we'd like you and Amy to organise a little spot for Sunday. That should lead to a feud. I think that you'll get a title shot, but it probably wouldn't be wise to give you the title just yet. We need to wait and see how the fans react to you."

Josie nodded with a massive grin on her face, she couldn't wait until Wrestlemania...she couldn't believe she was _debuting_ at Wrestlemania, it was all she could do not to jump up and down screaming there and then.

"Oh dear." Jim sighed, giving Shane, who was laughing, a dirty look.

"I think you've created a monster!" Linda said looking worried.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Josie assured them vaguely, her mind working a million miles an hour.

"I don't know about that, I've seen some of the bumps you've taken and they weren't all that pretty. But you and Amy combined..." Jim left that hanging.

"Well, I lived to fight another day didn't I?" She asked, slightly offended that he might not think her up to the task.

"Barely." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "I promise, I won't make it too extreme."

"I'll hold you to that." He promised, rising from his seat. "I have to get going now. Shane, can you take her to find Joanie please?"

"Yeah sure, but I don't have much time spare, I'm running late and Dad is already out for my blood."

"OK, then make it quick." Jim replied, standing up. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Jezebel." Being called her character's name made Josie laugh, startled. She got up and started walking out with Shane, but before she walked through the door, she turned back to face the others.

"Thank you Jim, and you too Linda. You don't know how much this means to me. Getting to the WWF is all I've dreamt of for years. I'll do my best to make you all glad you hired me."

"I understand, and I'm sure you will." Linda replied, looking up from her laptop and smiling at the girl.

Josie walked out of the room, her nervousness almost, but not completely, disappearing.


	2. Settling In

"So, how are you feeling?" Shane asked the tiny girl kindly.

"Ahh, nervous, but I'll live." Josie replied with a small laugh. "I really can't wait to get started."

"I'm sure you'll still be saying that once you've been travelling for months on end without a break and have a bad back from all of those crappy motel beds you have to sleep in." He teased with a wink and Josie rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, well seeing what it's done to you I suppose I should be a bit worried." She teased and Shane looked injured.

"Hey, watch it! You'd better remember who's the boss around here, young lady." Shane swatted her on the shoulder and Josie chucked lightly.

"From recollection, I think it's actually your Father who's the real boss around here." She reminded him primly and he laughed loudly.

"Well then you'd better remember who WILL be the boss when Vinnie-Mac retires." They arrived at the Women's locker room and Shane banged loudly on the door.

"JOANIE!!!"

A few minutes later the door opened and a leather-clad Joanie Laurer stepped out, looking very pissed off. Her expression changed dramatically as she saw her young friend standing next to Shane.

"Oh my God!!! Jose, what are you doing here?" She rushed over and swept her up in a big hug, Shane couldn't help but laugh, Joanie absolutely dwarfed Josie.

"Oh, I just thought I'd better come and check out my new home."

"WHAT? You're working here?" Joanie asked as she pulled away from Josephine with a huge smile on her face, "Hang on a second, why didn't Shawn tell me about this?" Her expression changed back to a scowl.

"Well, he doesn't know about it either, it's been kinda top secret until now." She admitted

"Ah, fair enough." She realised why and kept her mouth shut. "So, who are you working with?"

"That reminds me...." Shane cut in and explained to Joanie what he needed her to do.

"That's all right. Come on, we should go and let Giant-Killer Simba get to work." She said in a mocking tone and dragged Josie into the women's locker room, leaving Shane standing there with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Thanks Shane!" Josie called out over her shoulder.

* * *

"Attention everybody, please!" Joanie yelled out once they were in the room. All the women looked up. 

"I want you all to meet my good friend Josie, she's new here but I expect you to treat her with the same respect you treat me, OK?" She asked with a threatening look on her face.

"Joanie! Are you trying to get me beat up?" Josie joked, only slightly embarrassed as Jacqueline stood up made her way over to the odd pair, laughing.

"Hi, Josie, I'm Jackie. It's nice to meet you, I've seen you work, you've got some pretty impressive moves." She smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"Thanks." Josie said, blushing shyly and Jackie laughed.

"Okay, now for introductions. That's Terri. Don't worry about her, she'll warm up after a while." Jackie added the last bit under her breath, pointing to a petite blond who was looking Josie up and down with a smirk on her face.

"Tori and Trish are giving each other make-up tips," She pointed to two blondes sitting over near the mirror. They both smiled at her curiously and waved.

"Lisa is over there." The woman known as Ivory gave her a warm smile and then went back to searching for something in her bag, "and I'm guessing you know those three behind you." Josie turned around to see Amy Dumas, Stacey Carter and Debra McMichael grinning at her like mad women.

She laughed, "I sure do. Thanks Jackie." She smiled at the older woman and then turned to look at the others. Stacey squealed and threw her arms around Josie's neck.

"When did this happen?" She asked excitedly

"Well, to be honest it's been in the works for ages."

'Really?" She asked and moved out of the way as Debra came over and gave Josie a hug too. Out of all of the women there, she was closest to Joanie and Debra, but she was still fairly close to Stacey and got along well with Amy.

"How have you been since last time I saw you?" Debra asked her quietly.

"Yeah, OK. I'm very lucky to still be working." She replied quietly, so that no one else but Debra, Stacey, Amy and Joanie could hear.

"You're lucky to be alive, never mind still working." Stacey lectured.

"I know, I know." Josie rolled her eyes, having heard it all before.

Amy looked at her curiously, "what happened?"

"Oh, had a bit of a fall from a cage...I got over it." She smiled at her, "So, it looks like we're going to be working together for a little while." She recounted her conversation with Jim, Amy's eyes lit up when she heard about the "little spot" that she and Josie were going to have at Wrestlemania.

"We'd better make it special then, huh?" She asked with a wicked grin on her face and Josie chuckled.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Hey, I'm not letting either of you go out there and try to kill yourselves, that's Rainbow's job. And besides, Josie, if I don't look after you, Shawn will kill me." Josie rolled her eyes as she heard Joanie's familiar lecture.

"Joanie, I know what I'm doing and if Shawn has anything to say to you about this, tell him from me that I'm not a little girl anymore and I can take care of myself."

Joanie held her hands up in an innocent pose, "Fine, but if he starts to blame me, I won't be impressed."

"I'd better take you to meet the boys now." Amy took her hand and started to drag her out of the room when Stacey grabbed Josie's bag, "You might as well leave that here, you'll be coming back."

"You'd better hurry back kiddo, I want to know why I only found out about all of this 6 days before your debut." Debra said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay! I'll be back soon." Amy grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

Once they got into the corridor they almost immediately bumped into Adam and Jason who were in full costume.

"Hey guys. Got a second?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we've got a while, we were just going to talk to Shane about what's happening at Wrestlemania, no one's told us anything." Jason said, checking out Josie curiously.

Amy laughed, "Do you know where Matt and Jeff are? I'm sure you'll all want to hear what I have to say."

Adam nodded and yelled out, "MATT! JEFF! YOU'RE WANTED!"

Josie flinched, "God, is that all you people ever do around here, yell?" Adam flashed her one of his famous grins and Jason shook his head laughing as Matt and Jeff appeared out of one of the rooms just a bit up the corridor, Matt had a blue shirt on but Jeff was shirtless.

"But I wanted to wear the blue one." Josie thought she heard Jeff grumble. Matt ignored him.

"Do you really HAVE to yell to get our attention Copeland?" Matt asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Amy wanted you." Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"That doesn't mean you have to send us all deaf." Josie said, rubbing her ear.

"Hey! Don't you start on me, we haven't even been introduced." He asked, trying to look injured.

She shrugged and grinned at him. "Well, I have to start sometime."

"You really learn fast Josie." Amy said giggling. "OK, guys, this is my friend Josephine Bolton. Josie, this is Adam Copeland, Jason Reso and Matt and Jeff Hardy."

"Hi, nice to meet y'all." She said, going a bit shy again.

"Josie will be working with us at Wrestlemania, they're bringing her in as 'Taker and Kane's little sister." The guy's jaws dropped.

"I know it's more than a little hard to imagine a little runt like me as their sister, but I am a lot tougher than I seem." She said quietly and Adam grinned at her again.

"I know, I saw that fall you took a few months ago when you were valeting for some guy. She did a moonsault from the top of the cage and hit her head on that chair, remember?" He informed the other guys who rolled their eyes and nodded.

"Was that supposed to happen?" He asked and Josie shook her head, frowning at the memory, it was pretty painful at the time.

"How could we forget? You kept making us watch that match again and again because you thought the other girl valeting was cute." Matt said dryly.

Josie started laughing. "It's always nice to hear that people remember your matches, not because of the effort you put in, but for the valets that accompany you to ringside."

"I didn't mean it like that." Matt said, worried that he'd offended her.

"I know, sorry." She grinned, "That's just what my ex-boyfriend would say. I should have known that wasn't going to come out right, nothing I say ever does." She smiled at Matt and he laughed softly. "But still, this will be interesting." She said shaking her head with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Jason asked looking confused.

"I remember the girl you're talking about. Long blond hair, very tall, slim and wore lots of blue?" She asked and Adam nodded eagerly, hoping for some information.

"That woman is my best friend Angel and she's hopelessly smitten with you."

"Really?"

"Really, and she's also coming to work here soon."

Adam's grin widened. "You're right, this _should_ be interesting." Josie shook her head, reading his mind.

"Uh-uh, no way. Not if you know what's good for you." He looked at her puzzled and Josie sighed. "Just be careful, she goes through guys like she does clothes."

He looked thoughtful, then grinned wickedly.

Josie saw that look and groaned, "I don't think I want to know what you're planning."

"What?" He asked innocently and Jay just shook his head with a grin; he knew exactly what Adam was like and knew that he would find a way around any obstacle that was in his way.

"Okay, do you think we could meet up tonight after Raw? We need to discuss some ideas for Sunday." Amy asked the guys, getting back on the subject of Wrestlemania.

"Yeah, but there's one problem, we don't even know what's going to happen at Wrestlemania, except that we're in a cage match for the titles and that you'll be leaving us for Adam and Jay." Jeff replied.

"I've talked to Jim about that and he's explained some of it to me. I'm going to try to distract you guys," Josie pointed at Adam and Jay, "to help you win the titles," she pointed to Matt and Jeff, "Amy will try to stop me, then we'll fight...Jim wants us all to get together either tonight or tomorrow so we can sort out details and think up ideas. He also wants to meet with us Wednesday or Friday to see what we came up with." Josie was blushing self consciously as they watched her intently.

"Well, I can fit it in tonight, can you guys?" Jeff asked and the others nodded.

"If it's easier, this can be done another time. You all look exhausted." Josie said with a concerned look on her face.

"We're used to it now, besides, I never get much sleep after any show, unless I'm almost dead." Matt said with a weary smile. "But thanks for asking."

"Well, we have to go and find Shane. You guys should keep talking and work out a place to meet. Will you let us know the details?" Adam asked Matt.

"Yes, sure. Now go." Matt replied, glancing at Jeff, who was watching Josie with a smile on his face.

'_Uh oh! Here we go again!_' Matt thought, rolling his eyes and glanced at Amy, who rolled her eyes too.

"So, where and when are we going to meet?" Amy asked Matt, he was obviously the decision-maker of the brothers, when a voice boomed out from behind Josie.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Josephine closed her eyes and hoped that Paul wouldn't embarrass her. "Josephine Bolton! Sean told me you were here and I didn't believe it." She turned around to see Paul Levesque aka Triple H advancing toward her.

"Hey Hunter." She said nervously as she realised that he looked a bit pissed off.

"I have a question for you. Why is it I only found out NOW that you're working here?" He asked stopping in front of her.

"It was sort of a secret, no one else knew until now."

"Oh, I see. You didn't trust me, is that it, you thought I'd turn around and tell your Dad about it, huh?" He asked seeming angry and hurt.

"It wasn't like that Paul." She sighed, trying to stay calm. "I just figured that if I was going to keep it a secret, then I'd best not tell anyone in case someone that I'm close to got pissed off if I told someone else and not them. If I told you, then I'd have to tell Jo, if I had to tell Jo, then I had to tell Debra, then Stacey...do you see my point?" She asked exasperated. Paul's eyes searched her face for a minute before his expression softened.

"Does Shawn know you're here?"

"Nope."

"He's going to kill you, you know that?" Josie considered this before shrugging it off.

"I wasn't going to give him the chance to talk me out of it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep these things from people you know and love? Especially your family." Paul smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"I know. Look Jose, I'm sorry I just acted like a jerk. I was just a bit hurt you know? You're like a little sister to me. I worry about you."

"Yeah, I'll bet that's only because if anything happens to me while you're around, Shawn will kill you." She giggled.

He grinned and nodded, "I do have to look after myself too you know, and if I don't leave now I'll have to worry about the boss killing me." He looked at Josie gently before giving her a peck on the forehead. "Just promise me you'll be careful Jose." He whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. She nodded, unable to speak for the lump in her throat. He smiled and stepped away. "See you guys later!" He said to the others and walked back down the corridor.

"Paul." Josie called after him and he turned around with a worried look on his face, "I do trust you, you know that right?"

"I know kid. We'll talk later." He smiled at her and then kept walking. Josie turned back to the others who looked very confused.

"Do you mind if I ask what the hell that was about?" Matt asked with an amused grin on his face, it wasn't often one saw The Game beaten like that. Josie looked uneasy and was about to answer when her beeper went off.

"I have to take this. It's my friend Angel, and she doesn't usually page me unless it's urgent." Josie asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, go on. If we're not here when you get back, we'll be out in the arena." Matt answered.

"Okay, thanks." She smiled and bolted toward the exit. Matt turned to Jeff, who hadn't taken his eyes off Josie. "NO!"

Jeff looked at Matt, startled. "What?"

"I said, no. At least let the poor girl get settled in before you break her heart."

"What are you talking about?" He looked really upset. Matt and Amy looked at each other and shook their heads in defeat.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Josie returned with her bag. She had a look on her face that sat somewhere between extreme anger and worry. 

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked quickly.

"Something happened to Gabrielle, Angel's sister. I have to go." She was shaking so fiercely that it looked like she was about to collapse.

"You can't go alone. Not in this condition." Jeff replied. "You'll get yourself killed. I'll take you."

Matt looked annoyed, "Jeff, you don't have time. We'll find someone else to take her."

"I won't be long. I'll just take Josie to get her friends, then I'll come straight back. Vince won't even have to find out." He had a stubborn look on his face that told them he wasn't going to change his mind. Josie and Amy looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Thank you for the offer Jeff, but Matt's right. I have to do this myself. I won't get you into trouble." Josie said firmly. Jeff was about to respond when Joanie walked up to them. She had thrown a tracksuit on over her costume.

"What's going on?"

"I have to go and get Angel and Gabrielle."

"What's happened?" Joanie asked, looking worried.

"It's Michael...he..." Josie's voice was shaking and she couldn't finish what she was saying.

"OK. I'll take you to get them, Vince doesn't need me until later."

"I was going to take her." Jeff objected stepping forward.

"Sorry hun, you, Matt and Amy are wanted by the boss. Don't worry Jeffy, I'll bring her right back here so you can see her. She isn't going to disappear, you know." Joanie teased. He pulled a face at her and Josie just glared.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Well, if you're coming we'd better go now."

"OK. Tell Vince we'll be back soon." She called to the guys as she walked towards the exit. Josie stayed behind for a second and as Jeff began to walk away she grabbed his arm.

"Thanks Jeff, I really appreciate what you did...or tried to do."

"Anytime." He smiled and walked away.

"Jeff!" She called and he turned around with a quizzical look on his face, "I think you'd look better in the purple shirt." He laughed as Josie turned and ran to catch up to Joanie.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2 up and gone. I know it was a bit long, but I had a lot to fit in in a short amount of time. 

Thanks to **Phoenix-Satori10** and **Lizi123** for the reviews! They are mucho appreciated and I hope the story continues to meet your approval. :o)

I shall update as soon as I am able!


	3. The Gathering

It was after Raw and Josie was still not back. Joanie had returned a few hours earlier, explaining that Gabrielle had been taken to hospital after being beaten pretty badly by her boyfriend. Josie was supposed to phone when she and the girls were close to the arena, but so far they'd heard nothing.

"Has she called yet?" Paul stopped in front of Matt, his face creased with worry.

"Not as far as I know. But will you do me a favour and stop pacing? You're making me nervous." Paul just looked down and mumbled something under his breath, walking off towards catering.

Just before Paul turned the corner Amy and Jeff ran up. Amy and Paul exchanged a few words, before turning to walk briskly in the other direction. Amy turned to look for Matt and when she, saw him she quickly and motioned for him to follow.

He raced after them, but after turning the corner, he couldn't see where they'd gone so he decided to try the women's locker room. That would be the logical place for the girls to be, if they were here.

"Come on Matt, hurry up!" Jeff called impatiently as Matt reached the room.

"Don't you tell me to hurry. How the hell was I supposed to know where you went?"

"Well, you found us didn't you?" He demanded. Matt couldn't argue with that.

They walked into the room and saw Joanie sitting with her arm around one girl who had tears running down her face, he recognised her as Angel, the one that Adam had a crush on.

Paul was sitting next to Josie with an angry expression on his face and Amy was just watching the whole scene with a worried look in her eyes. Josie was nursing a sleeping girl's head in her lap. Despite all the cuts and bruises, Matt realised that the girl, just like her sister, was stunningly beautiful. He found himself growing angry that some man could maim someone, especially a woman, that way. He silently wrapped an arm around Amy, vowing to himself that he'd never let anyone hurt her that way.

As if reading his thoughts, Josie looked up at Matt and gave him a strained smile, then her eyes wandered to Jeff and she seemed to slightly relax. Suddenly the door flew open and Sean Waltman barged in, seemingly oblivious to everyone else in the room as he stopped in front of Josie and knelt down.

"Are you alright Jose? Michael didn't touch you did he? Because if he did..." He asked angrily, letting the threat hang in the air.

"No, no, no. Michael wasn't there when I was. Luckily for him, because he wouldn't be around for you to kill." She replied, her usually soft voice going hard and Paul looked at her in surprise.

"Now come on Josie, you don't mean that..." Paul replied reasonably and Josie turned on him, her eyes flashing.

"How the hell do you know what I mean and what I don't?" Her voice was low, the anger barely contained. "How can you know what I'm feeling right now??? Let me ask you something Paul. Wouldn't you be upset if it was someone in your family who was hurt this way? Wouldn't you want to kill the bastard that did this?" She hissed, standing up slowly and placing a jumper under Gabrielle's head, before turning on her heel and storming out. Angel glared at Paul and followed her friend.

Paul shook his head, "Jesus, I can't believe that." He looked at the door and shook his head again

Jeff looked at Paul, "I'm guessing she's not usually like this." He said icily.

"Of course she's not. God, I've never even seen her angry before."

"Can you really blame her for reacting the way she did?" Paul looked at him surprised as he continued. "You'd be exactly the same if it'd been her that had been beaten." Paul was obviously very close to exploding point and Matt prayed to every God that Jeff would just shut his mouth. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be so hypocritical," Everyone cringed at this point. "She's like family to you and these girls are like family to her, she has a right to be angry and you have no right to tell her how she should react." Jeff stated firmly and Matt's shock was bordering on anxiety as they awaited Paul's response. In a strange way, Matt felt proud of Jeff. He was usually the peacekeeper at times like this and rarely told people what he really thought of what was going on. This time though, he was obviously pissed off.

Paul looked at him coldly. "You don't know what you're talking about...you don't even know the girl for Christ's sake! So why don't you take some of your own advice and don't tell me how to act Hardy. I'll stay out of your unusually coloured hair and you'd better stay out of mine, GOT IT?" He walked to the door and pushed past Jeff, closely followed by Sean who shrugged and gave Jeff a quick pat on the back in support. After looking around at everyone and noting their shock and disbelief, he just sighed and slid down the wall, tucking his knees up under his chin as he looked contemplatively into space.

"Well, you're really endearing yourself to The Game, Jeff." Amy half joked after letting out an explosive breath that she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

"Amy, I don't give a damn what he thinks of me. He's a hypocrite." Jeff replied in a bored tone of voice.

"Just be careful, you don't need him as an enemy."

"No Amy, he's right." Joanie sat down next to Gabrielle, who was beginning to wake up. "Paul is like that with Jose. For some reason people automatically try to parent her. He and Shawn have both done it for years and I can't believe she's put up with it for so long. For God's sake she's twenty-three, I'm pretty sure that if she can't tell right from wrong by now, she's never going to learn." She said exasperated.

"So, who is this Michael guy anyway?" Matt asked curiously.

"Gabrielle's boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend I should say. Gabby and Josie had a bit of a fight about him a while back. Well, actually...Michael tried to force Gabby to not see Josie anymore. He could tell she saw right through his "nice guy" routine and Josie's not the type of girl who will stand back and just watch while someone tries to ruin her friend's life. Anyway, Gabby and Josie are like sisters, so tonight she finally told him to go to hell when he tried to cut Josie out of her life. You can see how that turned out." Joanie motioned to Gabby as Angel walked in with her arm wrapped protectively around her friend's shoulder.

"Where's Jeff?" Josie asked looked around and saw him sitting next to the door.

"What?" He asked as she shook her head at him.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff." She sat next to him as the other girl went to her sister.

"WHAT?"

"Paul is not impressed with you right now."

"He told you what happened?" Jeff looked surprised.

"No actually, I heard the whole thing." She admitted, "Angel and I were just outside the door and you guys were pretty loud. I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me."

He smiled at her. "Anytime Josephine."

"So, are we still meeting tonight?" Josie asked looking at Matt and Amy.

"Are you up to it?" Amy asked her, looking worried and Josie sighed.

"Why are you all worried about me? I'm fine. I don't need to get Gabby to the police station for a statement until tomorrow morning, since she's too drugged up to do that tonight. So, I can get Angel and Gabrielle to a motel and they can sleep while I come and see you."

"Or," Matt interrupted, "We can come to the motel to see you. That should be easier for you. I think you're all going to have a rough day tomorrow and you don't need to be running around tonight."

"I appreciate that Matt, but I think the girls need their rest right now."

"I don't mind." Angel said quietly. "Gabrielle and I can sleep through anything." Gabby, who had woken up just moments before, nodded in agreement, although she was so drugged up she probably didn't realize what she was agreeing to.

"I know, but..."

"I thought you'd want to keep an eye on them Jose." Joanie agreed quietly, so that the girls couldn't hear. Josie just sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Let us know when you find a place to stay. We'll meet you there about an hour after you message me, okay?" Matt smiled reassuringly at her and she nodded resignedly.

"Alright, alright. Are Adam and Jason coming too?"

"Yep, they'll be there with bells on." Matt joked, knowing the type of mood that Adam and Jay got in when they hadn't had enough sleep.

"Well, we'd better go then, hey?" Angel asked and Josie stood up with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Gabrielle, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The tall girl replied groggily, limping over and Josie supported her so that she wouldn't fall.

"Well, we'll be seeing you soon. If you need more time, just call my cell phone, okay?" Jeff handed her a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Thanks Jeff. And thanks a heap Jo, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said to Joanie, who gave her a massive hug. "Okay, we'll see you all later." She told Amy, Matt and Jeff as she and Gabrielle followed Angel to the door.

"By the way, Jeff, I was right, the purple does look good on you."

* * *

Thanks to **Phoenix**, **Lizi123** & **Jess420** for the reviews! Next chapter should be up tomorrow night. (This one will be easy to update, since I'm up to the last chapter...after about 3 or 4 years of writing the damn thing! I really don't know why it took me so long. Just slack, I guess. LOL)

Take care!


	4. Midnight Escapades

"Do you like the idea or not?" Jason asked everyone grumpily as he looked at the clock for the umpteenth time.

It was close to 2 am and they hadn't even gotten through half of the things they had wanted to. Adam had fallen asleep about a half an hour earlier and Josie wasn't far off it herself. Jason was in a terrible mood and snapped at anyone who even glanced at him. Amy, who was exhausted too, rested her head on Matt's shoulder. He was tired, but as he had told Josie before, he could hardly ever get much sleep after a big show. Jeff was looking at everybody amused, he wasn't even the least bit tired.

"Come on Josie, help me make everyone a coffee." Amy sighed and forced herself to get up. Josie groaned and buried her face in the pillow she was lying on. "Come on. A coffee will wake you up. We need to finish this." Amy grabbed Josie's arm and helped her up.

"I don't drink coffee. It's disgusting!!!" She made a face and Amy giggled.

"Well, have a can of coke then."

"Fine!"

"Will you guys shut the hell up?" Angel sat up and glared at no one in particular then lay back down, covering her head with her pillow.

Angel and Gabrielle had been asleep since the others had arrived and not woken up once, which surprised Jason, because as a light sleeper he didn't understand how anyone could sleep through the amount of noise that they had been making that night. Josie suddenly looked at Angel with a wicked glint in her eye. Jeff noticed this immediately and stifled a laugh.

"What are you planning?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." She replied, giving him her most innocent smile.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you're up to something. I know that look." Jeff insisted.

"Jeff invented that look." Matt informed her.

"What? Me?" Jeff gasped and everyone who was awake, including Jason, had to laugh.

"Just wait a second." Josie walked over and gently shook Gabrielle awake.

"What?" She asked, looking around. Josie motioned for her to be quiet and removed the pillow from Angel's face.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked without opening her eyes and Josie giggled.

"Nothing. You're about to suffocate yourself with the pillow...by the way, your ears look really nice tonight." Angel's eyes popped open and her hands flew to her ears.

"WHAT DID YOU DO???" She squealed. Jumping out of the bed she fell on top of Adam who woke with a start and quickly sat up, looking at the blonde in his arms in confusion. By this time everyone in the room had cracked up.

"I didn't do anything!" Josie protested in wide-eyed innocence, which caused everyone to laugh even more.

"What is going on?" Adam asked as he helped Angel up.

"I just thought it was time for a wake-up call. If we have to put up with Jason's mood, I figured that you should too." Josie joked and ducked a cushion that came flying at her head, courtesy of Jay. Gabrielle was laughing louder than the others.

Angel glared and pointed at her. "Don't you start bitch! I'll bet you put her up to it!"

She accused and Gabrielle looked offended. "ME???"

"Yes YOU! She never does anything to me when you're not around." Gabrielle started laughing again.

"No, no. Gabrielle's innocent. It was all me." Josie looked remorseful. "But I didn't mean for you to fall on poor Adam. You should really watch where you put your feet."

Angel glared at her friend, trying not to laugh. "I am soooooo going to kill you!" She jumped on the bed and Josie squealed and jumped off. Angel chased Josie for a little while before catching her and attacked her with a pillow. Gabrielle grabbed another pillow and threw it to Josie who knocked Angel's pillow out of her hands. At that point, Angel suddenly backed off and started to walk away with her hands held up in surrender.

"I'm really sorry Jose. I didn't mean it! Please! Put the pillow down!" She begged, giggling. Josie just watched her, suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" She asked and took a couple of steps toward her friend.

"Nothing!" She shook her head with an innocent look on her face. Josie took another step forward. "Perfect!" Angel said lunging forward, and pushed Josie backwards, whereby she lost her balance and fell into someone's lap.

"What the..." she looked up straight into Jeff's eyes and realised what Angel had done. She couldn't help but laugh. "Hi!" She said to Jeff who grinned back.

"Help me?" She whispered and he laughed.

"Of course." He whispered back

"Hey! What are you two up to?" Angel asked suspiciously, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing that would interest you." Josie retorted with a glare, got up and walked over to the kitchen sink.

"Are you pissed off?" Angel demanded and Josie shook her head without saying a word.

"Josie! That's not fair! I didn't get angry at..." Angel squealed as she felt herself being lifted up by Jeff. "HEY!!!"

"Alright! Enough is enough!" Adam decided and walked over to Josie throwing her over his shoulder before she could defend herself. "Jeff, put Angel down, or..."

"Or what???" Jeff asked, laughing.

"Or your little girl here gets it."

"Excuse me!!!" Josie said indignantly and pinched the back of Adam's neck, just hard enough to get him to put her down. "I'm no one's little girl and you'd better remember that, okay??" She said, trying not to laugh.

"Oooh! Looks like you've just been told Adam." Jeff grinned with a raised eyebrow and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Okay! Jeff, just put Angel down. We still have work to do." Jeff sighed resignedly.

"HEY!" Angel yelped indignantly as Jeff threw her unceremoniously onto the bed and sat back down on the floor.

"Why on earth did you get so worked up about your ears Angel?" Matt asked, still laughing softly. Angel glared at Josie.

"Because THAT bitch," She pointed at Josie who was trying her best to look innocent, "decided that it would be funny to put nail polish on my ears one night while I was asleep. When I woke up the next day, She and Gabby kept telling me how nice my ears looked. I walked around with blue polish on my ears almost all day before I realised what they'd done." Everyone looked at Josie who was pretending not to notice.

All of a sudden she looked around. "What?" She asked all innocent and Jeff cracked up laughing.

"I'll have to remember that." He grinned with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ohhhhhhh, no you don't!!!" Matt moved back and covered his ears with his hands.

Jeff just kept grinning until Josie started laughing helplessly. Jeff watched her for a second and couldn't help but join in. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Great!" Matt groaned.

"This is a match made in hell alright!" Adam agreed with a worried laugh.

"Don't worry." Josie sweetly replied. "We'll try to be good."

Jeff nodded. "Yes we'll try." He grinned and they both cracked up again.

* * *

Just this one for tonight...but if I get bored I might come back and post more.

Thanks **Phoenix Satori **for the review. Hope you still like...

As always, please review, even if (or especially if) it's constructive criticism!


	5. Need you to know

"Josie, you know Wrestlemania isn't the end of all this." Jeff stated as he watched her in the gym. He'd met her there after he and Matt finished at Axxess. Meanwhile he'd already finished up and had a shower, but Josie was still going.

Her debut was the next night and she had been working herself into the ground to be ready for it all week. As much as Jeff admired her for all the hard work she'd been doing, he was worried that she was going to burn herself out.

It had been ten minutes since he had come back to check if she was still there and Josie still hadn't given a sign that she was anywhere near finished. Jeff kept his gaze steadily upon her, hoping that she'd take the hint and wrap it up. Josie took a deep breath, trying to fight off the dizzy spell that was suddenly threatening to overwhelm her and put the weights she was using down.

"What do you mean by that?" She grabbed her bottle and took a gulp of water.

"I mean that you shouldn't burn yourself out concentrating on just Wrestlemania. We have a house show tonight, Raw the night after Wrestlemania and then Smackdown. This is going to be happening every week for however long you stay here! You have to save a little bit for everything else too. You know the time we spend travelling from place to place doesn't give much time for rest. If you burn yourself out now..." He sighed, and Josie smiled at him.

"Jeff, I know you worry, but I know what I'm doing. I know my limits and I won't push myself past them." She told him gently, wishing that he understood where she was coming from. Far from being reassured, he seemed annoyed.

"It doesn't look that way to me. You're beginning to look literally sick Josie." He said more sharply than he intended to. Josie looked at him with a confused frown.

"Just leave it alone Jeff." She sighed as she raised a hand to her temple. Jeff started to panic as Josie's eye's seemed to lose focus for a second and she turned deathly pale.

"Josie!" He cried out as he rushed forward and grabbed her arms gently to steady her. "Josie, what's the matter? What's wrong?" She shook her head and looked up at him, forcing a smile.

"Nothing...nothing Jeff. I'm fine. Just a little tired." She assured him taking a step back, and Jeff let her go. He didn't say anything, just watched her as she looked around uncomfortably. If anybody had noticed what just happened, they weren't letting on. "Maybe you're right Jeff. I think I need to slow down just a bit." She made a face. "I hate it when you're right!" She hit him on the shoulder, trying to look annoyed. "You drive me crazy."

Jeff laughed and took a step toward her. "I know what you mean."

Josie looked away to avoid his eyes, "you do?"

Jeff smiled and gently lifted her face up to look at him. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you think I could interrupt for a second?" Matt asked dryly from behind Josie.

They jumped apart, both flushing bright red. "We'll have to leave soon if we're going to make the house show. Are you guys ready?" Matt tried to conceal an amused smile as Josie looked at her watch.

"Yeah, I'll grab a shower there I suppose." She was wrestling there against Jackie as a warm up to Wrestlemania.

"Okay, grab your stuff and we'll go then." Josie nodded and left the room. Matt looked sharply at Jeff. "Let's go outside, I want to talk to you alone."

'What have I done now?' Jeff wondered, rolling his eyes as he followed his brother out the door.

**

* * *

**

"What is your problem Matt?" Jeff demanded as they reached the car.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about Josie." Matt leaned against the car with a worried look on his face.

"What about her?"

Matt sighed. "You know she's not like all the other girls you've screwed around with."

"You think I don't know that?" He snapped and started pacing. Matt was surprised, Jeff rarely reacted this way unless something was really bothering him.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing with this girl. I don't want to see her get hurt." Matt stated gently. Jeff stopped pacing.

"And why do you care so much?" He asked, a note of accusation in his voice.

Matt laughed. "Wow! You have got it bad!"

"Got what bad?" They looked up to see Josie standing there, looking suspicious.

"Nothing. Let's go. We're late." Jeff threw his bags into the trunk and hopped in the driver's seat. Matt just winked at Josie and opened the door for her.

They got to the arena a half an hour later. The time flew by and before Josie knew it, her match with Jackie was over and she was backstage again talking with Shane McMahon.

"That was a great match kiddo, you and Jackie blew them all away!" He grinned and gave her a pat on the back.

"Who's 'them all'?" She asked before taking a gulp of water. She couldn't believe how thirsty she was. They hadn't even had that long a match. Shane laughed.

"Anyone who saw the match. You could tell at the start they thought it was just going to be one of those typical women's matches, but then, WHAM!" Josie nearly jumped out of her skin as he smacked his fist into the palm of his hand. "You guys hit them with something amazing." Josie laughed nervously.

"It wasn't that good." Shane just stared at her in open disbelief.

"Josie, I don't think you quite understand what this means!"

"What, what means?" She looked around and saw Matt, Jeff and Amy standing a few feet away, trying not to laugh at Shane's theatrics.

"Now that you and Angel are here we have, one, two, three, four, five, SIX women, not counting Chyna, who can actually not just wrestle, but wrestle WELL! Of course, we still have to have some T&A matches to please the guys. But now the women's division might start to earn more respect! Doesn't that excite you?" He threw his arms up as he asked the question and Josie had to giggle.

"Obviously not as much as it excites you, but I see where you're coming from. Thanks for the vote of confidence." She grinned and he started laughing.

"Good girl." He gave her a quick hug and went to find his next victim. Josie walked towards her friends, looking dazed.

"Is he...always like that?" She asked no one in particular and Amy, Matt and Jeff all cracked up.

"Yes, he's very excitable. But he's a great guy. He'd do anything for you if you asked him. He's a lot like you in that way, apparently." Matt grinned and Josie rolled her eyes.

"Who have you been talking to?" Jeff pointed behind her, but before she could turn around she heard a familiar voice greet her.

"Hello Kitten."

She spun around to see Shawn Michaels standing there with Paul behind him, giving Josie a helpless look. "Hell of a match you just had out there. You do know your Daddy's gonna freak when he sees you on TV don't you?" He raised his eyebrow as her expression changed from shock to annoyance.

"Honestly Shawn, I don't give a damn." She took a deep breath to calm down. "What are you doing here?" She looked at him again and was surprised to see a look of pride on his face.

"When I first heard about your plans, I came here to tell you how stupid it is for you to get back in the ring after what happened last time, and how worried Bec and I are about you." He said slowly, trying to pick the right words. "Well, none of that's changed, I still think you're damn stupid to be doing this and Bec and I are worried about you. But, after seeing that match, I think, that even though it may not be the best thing for you, it's where you belong. If you've really thought this through, I'll support you one hundred percent, no matter what your Dad says." He smiled as Josie squealed and hurled herself into his arms.

"Thank you Shawn. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I think I do, Kitten."

"You know what?" She stepped back and looked him in the eye.

"No, what?"

"No matter what happens, I'll always think of you as my Dad." She told him sincerely and Shawn's eyes filled with tears.

"No. That's not right. Your father is a good man, he's just made some mistakes, that's all." Josie sighed.

"That may be true, but he wasn't there for me when I needed him. You were. He may be my Father, but he's never been my Dad." Shawn saw the hurt in her eyes as she said this and stepped forward to hold her again.

"It'll be okay Jose. I promise." When they finally stepped apart, they realised that everyone else had gone back to the locker room. "Come on Kid, why don't we go and get something to eat. We can catch up while we celebrate your dream coming true over a beer."

"That sounds nice."

* * *

Thank you to **Lizi123**, **Phoenix Satori** and **Stratusfaction (Melissa)** for your reviews. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I guess it got the point across and I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Will update again soon!

And as always...please review! :o)

Take care!


	6. The Debut

Thanks to **Lizi123**, **Coors1977**, **FitsofRage**, **Phoenix Satori** for the reviews. It's nice to know that so many people like this story. Makes me happy.

But, you did give me something to think about FitsofRage, I hadn't planned on putting too much of Taker and Kane in, but your idea of these guys interacting with our girl does sound interesting and suddenly got my muses working. I might just have to go back over this story and somehow fit that in.

Thanks for that!

And no Coors, you aren't clueless for not realising who Josie's father is, but you might guess over the course of the story. :o)

Here's a little bit more for y'all...

* * *

"Wow! We've got puppies galore at ringside tonight! Woohoo!" Jerry "The King" Lawler announced as Jezebel made her way down to the ring where Christian was gaping at her in open-mouthed shock. She was wearing a smug grin as she greeted Lita. "Are you sure she's the Undertaker and Kane's sister?" King asked in surprise. "She is hot!"

The crowd had erupted at the sight of Josephine, who was wearing black leather shorts, a red silky halter-top which was cut so it showed off the purple dragon she had tattooed on her back, and black leather knee-high boots.

"She sure is King, but if she's anything like her brothers, I wouldn't want to mess with her." JR replied as the match got underway.

Even though Edge seemed shocked at the appearance of Jezebel, he still concentrated on the match at hand and managed to wear Matt down a bit, Christian on the other hand was extremely distracted by Jezebel and kept taking his eyes off Jeff to shoot her looks of disbelief.

After a while, the Hardyz got the advantage and as Jeff started to climb up the cage, Lita climbed up to help Jeff over as Edge was about to try and stop him. She reached the top just before Jeff did and hauled him up towards her. After checking if he was okay, she grinned slyly, and to everyone's disbelief, threw him back down into the ring. As soon as Jezebel saw this she started scaling the cage towards Lita. Christian had already made it out of the cage and Edge was on his way up while Matt and Jeff just stared at Lita in shock.

Jezebel saw Edge and quickly changed direction. She met him at the top and shook her head, then stomped on his fingers so he had to let go. Jeff dragged him back to face them.

Jezebel turned to face Lita, who went to deliver a slap to her face. She quickly ducked and threw Lita her most evil smile, grabbing her by the throat. She looked down to see Matt watching them. Giving him a questioning look, he nodded and motioned for Josie to throw Lita down to him.

"Sorry hun." She shrugged and pushed her over to where Matt was standing. Lita looked terrified as Matt and Jeff slowly closed in on her. Ignoring Jeff, Lita turned to Matt, hoping for mercy.

He just smiled; then hit her with the Twist Of Fate.

Meanwhile, Jezebel had jumped down and was getting in Christian's face. He kept walking backwards, trying to avoid the agitated woman when, all of a sudden she punched him. Her laughter sounded throughout the arena and as Christian looked up at her, it was apparent that she had pushed him too far.

Kicking her in the stomach he set her up for the Unprettier, but before he had the chance to finish her off, Jeff separated them and started laying into Christian.

It was then that Josie realised that the Hardyz music was playing. Looking in the ring she saw Adam still in there checking on Amy. Matt was walking towards Jeff holding the Tag Team Belts. Jezebel gave them a victorious smile, and started up the ramp alone.

Once Jeff had received his belt, he ran after Jezebel and grabbed her wrist. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and took a step back, glaring at him. He just smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She looked him up and down incredulously, and shook her head, before she made her way to the back.

Debra, Joanie, Gabrielle and Shawn were waiting for her as she passed through the curtains. "Oh God! What did I just do?" She squealed, everything finally becoming real to her.

They all laughed and Gabby gave her a huge hug. "You were amazing!" She laughed.

"She sure was! The fans loved her!" Shawn broke in and picked Josie up by the waist swinging her around like he used to when she was a little girl.

"Don't you think I'm a little bit old for that now?" She giggled as Matt and Jeff came racing out. Jeff threw his belt to Joanie and just bolted over, grabbed Josie and held her in a bear hug.

"What's that for?" She laughed, feeling like she was on a high.

"You gave a great performance out there Jose. I knew you could do it!" He set her down and kissed her forehead gently. "I just wish we could work together every night." She smiled at him.

"Who knows? Maybe one day we will."

"Thanks a lot Josie!" Amy joked, rubbing her neck as she made her way towards them.

"Oh, are you okay Aims? I tried to be as gentle as I could." Josie was genuinely concerned. Amy just laughed and gave her a hug as Adam appeared through the curtain.

"Gentle? What's gentle about throwing someone off a cage?" He asked looking bewildered while Amy glared at him.

"I'm fine honey. You did great out there." She told Josie firmly.

"So did you! Very convincing." Josie giggled, but was distracted by Gabrielle's voice next to her, sounding concerned.

"Are you okay?" Josie looked over to see Jason hugging Gabby with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine!" Jay replied and held her even tighter. Josie and Amy gave each other knowing smiles.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Josie asked.

"Uh-huh." Amy replied with a loud, dreamy sigh causing Gabby to look up and glare at them. They stifled their giggles and quickly looked up at the ceiling and turned the other way.

* * *

There you go, short and sweet, hope you liked and I should have more coming up soon.

As always, please review this chapter and let me know whether you loved it, hated it or really couldn't care less about it. lol Any feedback is good!

Take care!


	7. Opening Up

Wow, 19 reviews already! I honestly didn't think that so many people would like this story. :sniffles: I luv yew guys! (That's actually a really good impression of a few guys I saw at a pub one night who were off their face. It was funny...but maybe ya had to be there? LOL)

Anyway, thanks to **Phoenix Satori, WWE Fan Gurl (Angel), Hunters Girl and Little Knux2008 (Liz)** for the reviews on the last chapter. You all rock!

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

"Well, Josie, what do you think of all this now?" Josie and Jeff were alone in her hotel room. It was well after midnight and the others had gone out to celebrate. Josie was too tired to go and Jeff was complaining of a sore shoulder (nobody had believed him, of course). 

"What do I think of what?" She took a handful of chips and rested her head back on Jeff's legs. He gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"This whole wrestling business? Now that you've made it here?" She sighed.

"Well, I still think its bullshit if that's what you mean. But I love it. It's my life and it always has been." She stuffed the rest of the chips in her mouth and Jeff laughed.

"You're so cute." He smiled gently and ran his finger down her cheek. She blushed and sat up. "Hey, hey, hey. Get back here." He pulled her back down and she started giggling.

"What?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Where did you come from Josie?" He asked softly and she laughed loudly.

"What is with these questions?" He started laughing along with her.

"I just want to know what all the mystery is." He sighed and she reached up and touched his face.

"There is no mystery Jeff. I'm just boring that's all." She grinned and he just stared at her dubiously. "Okay, okay. What do you want to know?" She gave in.

"Who are your parents and why would your Father be so pissed off that you're here?" When he saw the expression on her face, he bit his lip and wished that he hadn't asked. "Sorry, I..."

"I don't know who my mother is and as far as I'm concerned, my "father" gave up any right to be called that years ago. Shawn has been more of a father to me than that bastard." Her voice was cold and she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, so what...um, what's your favorite colour?" He quickly changed course, not wanting to upset her more.

Josie laughed and reached up, taking hold of a lock of Jeff's violet coloured hair.

"I thought you would have figured that out by now. You want to know what happened, don't you?" She asked quietly and Jeff looked uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, that's okay. You have to promise me that it stays between us though." She sat up and looked deep into his eyes.

"Of course. You and me." He nodded, with a concerned smile. Josie took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.

"Well, when I was fifteen I got sick with Glandular Fever and I never really recovered. Even when some of the symptoms disappeared, the exhaustion and headaches didn't. I was always tired, I couldn't concentrate on anything...God, I was so weak I couldn't even walk to the door of my bedroom without help. I went to so many doctors who did countless tests and came up with nothing. It was the most agonising time of my life.

Eventually I found a doctor who believed I was really sick. He told me that I had a thing called Post-Viral Syndrome and that it sometimes went away on its own. By that time it had been nearly three months since I recovered from the actual Glandular Fever and he told me to come back to see him in another three months and try to cope as best I could under the circumstances." She laughed bitterly and looked up at the ceiling, her blue eyes filled with tears. "He said if it hadn't cleared up by then, to come back and he would diagnose me with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. Have you ever heard of it?" She looked at him and he shook his head, not really sure where all this was going.

"Well, you're always exhausted, you can't concentrate on things, it can affect your memory...different people have different symptoms, I won't go through them all.

The worst thing for me was when I was put on anti-depressants. For some reason when I was put on them I started having panic attacks that I sometimes have even now." She took a deep breath and continued. "There is no test to prove that you're actually sick with CFS. A lot of people say it's all in the mind." She paused, the hurt etched on her face. "My father was one of them. The day after that visit to the doctors, we had an argument about it. He thought I just wanted his attention. The fight was pretty brutal and he ended up kicking me out. He said he didn't want to live under the same roof as 'an attention-seeking liar!' " She spat, blinking back tears. "Shawn was there when it happened. He took me to his home and I lived there for a few years. Once I was diagnosed, I was determined not to live like that for the rest of my life. It took a long, long time, but I slowly started back at the gym and began to push myself. Not too hard, but after a couple of relapses I built myself up and decided I wanted to get into wrestling if I could handle it. It's always been my dream. Shawn supported me, and I did okay, until I got to ECW a year and a half ago, when I collapsed, fell off the top of a cage and fractured my skull." She laughed quietly, looking down at her hands. "I am so much luckier than a lot of people who have CFS. Most of them have severe symptoms for years on end and can't even get out of the house. At least mine improved enough for me to build myself up to this point." Sighing, she looked at him, as though she was trying to understand something.

"I can't believe he just abandoned me Jeff." She threw up her hands. "Did he have any idea how scared I was? I had no clue what was happening to me, God! I just wanted to die so many times, I just wanted it to be over and he...he..." She broke down completely and started sobbing. Jeff couldn't stand seeing her like this.

He moved closer to Josie and rocked her in his arms. "Shhh...it's okay honey, it's okay."

"No, no it's not, Jeff. I hate him so much and it's not right...it's not right." She looked up into Jeff's eyes and his heart nearly broke when he saw the pain there. "Why did he do it to me? Why doesn't he love me?" She sobbed.

Jeff just kissed her forehead and held her to him again. He stayed with Josie like that for over an hour until she'd fallen asleep. His mind was racing with what she'd told him, trying to figure out who her Father could be. There was one thing he knew for sure; if he ever did find out, that man would be very sorry.

* * *

Well, now you know why she hates her Dad so much...so let's see if anyone can guess his identity? Oh, come on, you know you want to! hehehe... 

And people, the sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter gets put up! ;o)

Thanks guys and take care!


	8. Slipping through my fingers

Thank you to **Little Knux, Phoenix, Coors and Stratusfaction (Lissa)** for reviewing the story. You're all so special and I appreciate every little bit of feedback I get from you all. Thank you! (And Melissa, I'm glad you liked what I did, re: the CFS. I was having a really tough time with the disease when I wrote this and that scene with Jeff and Josie is the one thing in the story that I have never, ever changed. Thank you for your comments, I really appreciate them.)

Anyway, I've started the process of going through the story and adding/subtracting things, since I wrote most of this years ago, it's a bit of a challenge to get everything right date wise and such. But, hopefully in the end it will be all worthwhile, so thank you for being patient while I tweak a bit.

Please R&R!

* * *

Mark Calloway stared straight ahead, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone who might try to inflict some sort of inane conversation on him, as he sauntered down the hallway of the arena. It was the night after a pay-per-view where he'd had a particularly strenuous match against Rikishi and had put his shoulder out again. No matter how accustomed to pain he had become over the years, the constant ache was still a drain on his energy. With a sigh, Mark considered that he might be getting too old for this, that maybe he should step aside and leave the nightly punishment for the younger guys to deal with. The thought only served to bring a wry smile to his face. He knew he wasn't ready to give this life up, no matter how inviting the options seemed, the road and the ring were his home. Always was and always would be.

Turning a corner he observed Josie warming up for her match, her expression an odd mixture of concentration and faraway sadness on her face and, for just a moment, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of her father in that look. Mark hesitated in his stride for a moment, catching Josie's attention as he did so, and her face changed dramatically when she served him a shy smile. Even though they had been acquaintances for a few years, and had now been working together closely for over a month, Josie still seemed somewhat in awe of the big man who was one of the unofficial leaders of the locker room.

"How's it goin' kid?" He asked casually, leaning against the wall as Josie rose from her seated position on the ground and shrugged.

"Not bad, just warming up for my return match with Amy tonight. Same shit, different day really." Mark nodded carefully, knowing that there was something she wasn't telling him as she avoided his eyes.

"I have a question for you." He stated, in an almost challenging tone of voice, and Josie gave him a suspicious look, before nodding assent. "You've finally gotten everything you've worked for. A spot in the big company, a big push and a shot at the title." He told her, his face giving nothing away as Josie raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah. Life is good." She replied with a wry smirk when he just examined her silently for a few moments.

"Well, if life is so damn good, then why the hell have you been walking around with the expression of someone who's just lost their best friend for the past month?" Mark finally asked, not really caring, but wanting to get the girl's mind back into gear. She'd seemed distracted since Wrestlemania and he'd learnt the hard was that working with someone who had other things on their mind was a recipe for disaster. He didn't want to go through that again.

"With all due respect, that's none of your business Mark." Josie told him archly, her eyes ice cold as she turned to walk away.

"With all due respect princess, it is." He retaliated, following her at a slow pace around a corner. "I have to work with you, so I think I have a right to know what's got that pretty little head of yours so screwed up."

Josie turned to respond, when something behind Mark caught her eye, her face screwing up in a perfect mask of bewilderment. When Mark turned to see what was so interesting that Josie would back off from an argument, he had to choke back a sudden burst of laughter that bubbled up inside of him.

Just down the hall from them Adam Copeland was banging his head against the concrete wall, muttering something unintelligible to himself.

"What on earth?" Josie mumbled quietly, her expression almost comical and Mark realised he had to walk away before the inevitable bout of laughter hit.

"I always wondered how long it would take for the peroxide to start breaking down their brain cells." He mused and Josie just flashed him an irritated look as he walked away, pretty sure that Angel had more to do with Adam's apparent breakdown than the peroxide he applied to his hair.

A month after Wrestlemania, Angel had been brought into the WWF roster full-time and while Adam had done everything he could think of to get her to go on a date with him, she always seemed uninterested. She finally walked up to Adam, trying to seem casual and leaned on the wall next to him. 

"What are you doing?"

"Just leave me alone," he mumbled, "I'm fine." Josie rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him roughly into the middle of the corridor.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about the damage you're doing to that wall. What did my darling best friend do to you this time?" She dragged him over to a couple of chairs. "Sit." She commanded and pushed him down.

He leaned forward and started smacking his head on the palm of his hand. "I'm so stupid!" Josie sighed.

"I'm not going to argue with that, now don't make me knock you out!" She threatened and he finally looked up at her.

"She is the most exasperating, annoying, stubborn woman I have ever met in my life."

"She told you to shove it again, didn't she?" Josie asked dryly and Adam glared at her.

"You are no help." He got up to leave but Josie quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down again.

"If you want sympathy, go to someone else. If you want advice from someone who knows that girl inside out, stick with me."

Adam sighed. "I'm not sure it's even worth it anymore." Josie couldn't help but smile. It was all too familiar.

"Look, if it wasn't worth it, you would have given up already. Angel likes to play games. At the moment you are being way too persistent. She usually waits 'til the guy cools off a bit, then goes in for the kill."

"So, if I back off, she'll go for me? Is that what you're saying." Josie shrugged noncommittally.

"She'll only want you for a little while though. She gets bored easily. What you need to do is make her want you as much as you want her."

"I thought she did want me?" Adam looked confused.

"She does, but she'll get bored with you if you follow her around like a puppy dog." She explained patiently. "Up until right now, she had the advantage. Now you do." She smiled slyly.

"What is my advantage, exactly?" Adam asked suspiciously and Josie posed with her arms above her head, flashing her cutest smile at him.

"Me."

He started laughing. "So, you'll help me?" He asked and Josie shrugged.

"As long as you want me to."

At that moment, Jeff walked around the corner and saw them huddled together laughing. He tried to ignore the pang of jealousy he felt at seeing them together and forced himself to walk over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, trying to sound casual. Adam grinned at him.

"Josie's going to help me get Angel. Isn't that awesome?" Jeff tried not to let the relief he felt show as Josie looked around uncomfortably. "Yeah, awesome." He smiled, trying to catch Josie's eye.

"Rule number one, Adam. Don't tell the whole locker room, okay? If she finds out, you won't have a chance. I gotta go, I'll see you boys around." She grabbed her bag and almost ran into the locker room.

"What is up with you two?" Adam asked, looking annoyed. "One minute you can't get enough of each other and the next..." He shrugged and looked at Jeff, who was still staring at where Josie had made her abrupt exit. Jeff just shook his head.

"I don't know man. She's been like this since right after Wrestlemania, I don't understand it." He sat down and Adam gave him a suspicious look.

"What did you do to her that night?" Jeff looked surprised.

"Hey, nothing! We just talked, I mean, she really opened up to me that night. But now, I don't know." Adam was surprised by how hurt Jeff sounded.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for her?" When Jeff didn't answer, Adam laughed. "Oh my God, you have! I can't believe this! I never thought I'd see the day."

Jeff glared at him. "So what if I have? What's so wrong with that, huh?" He snapped and Adam stopped laughing. "The first girl I've really liked for a long time, and she doesn't want to know me." He laughed bitterly.

"Aw, come on. Jeff...Jeff!" Adam called as Jeff walked away. He sighed and sat down again, shaking his head.

He looked up and saw Josie standing there with her hand over her mouth and a dismayed look on her face.

"Josie." She looked over at him and shook her head before running the way Jeff had gone. Angel walked out from the locker room and saw Josie bolting down the down the corridor.

"What happened?" She asked Adam, alarmed. He jumped up and grabbed Angel by the arm.

"Let's go."


	9. Drowning Fear

Well, compared to my other update for Invisible Touch is, this chapter is really a fly-by. lol

Thank you so much to **Lissa, Phoenix and huntersgirl** for the reviews. (And Lissa, yeah, I was hoping the peroxide line would work. I'm glad to hear that you liked it. LOL)

Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Take care!

* * *

Jeff picked up pace as he heard Josie's pleas for him to stop. She'd been ignoring him for the past few weeks; now she could get a taste of her own medicine. "Jeff!" Josie yelled for the fifth time, practically running after him. "Will you wait?" She finally caught up to Jeff and grabbed onto his arm, causing him to pull away roughly as he turned to her with a glare. Josie was slightly taken aback by his reaction to her, but pushed the hurt away, telling herself that she deserved it.

"I heard you and Adam talking." She told him, biting her lip nervously as she waited for his reaction.

"Oh." He was looking around uncomfortably, trying to avoid her gaze. Josie sighed resignedly and took a chance. Reaching forward, Josie took his face in her hands, making him look her in the eye.

"I never meant to hurt you." She whispered and Jeff took a step backwards so that he was out of her reach, the pain in his eyes made Josie want to cry.

"It sure as hell doesn't feel that way." He retorted, more harshly than he had intended, feeling bad when Josie flinched and closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her emotions under wraps. "What happened Josie? What did I do?"

"Nothing Jeff, it wasn't you, I swear it." Jeff was surprised by the desperation in her voice and he opened his mouth to speak, but Josie jumped in before he got a chance. "I was scared." She said quickly, and Jeff's face screwed up in confusion.

"Scared? Of what?" He asked scornfully and Josie tugged at a piece of her hair in frustration as she considered how to tell him how she felt. She wasn't good at all this opening up stuff and felt more than a little uncomfortable about airing her emotions in the "privacy" of the arena corridors.

"So many things." She laughed nervously, deciding to just dive in head first, consequences be damned. "For one, I thought you wouldn't want to know me after that scene I made. Jesus Jeff, I never cry! I don't even know why I did that night. I felt so stupid. And this is going to sound even more strange but I was scared that..." She laughed bitterly and paused to consider how stupid Jeff might think she was when he heard what she was about to say next. But strangely enough Jeff beat her to the punch, his face thoughtful as he realised what he should have seen from the beginning.

"You were afraid that I'd abandon you just like your Dad did." Josie was momentarily surprised that he'd figured it out, but then she looked away in shame at her behaviour of late. "I should have figured that out for myself. It was so obvious." Jeff sighed and Josie found the courage to look at him again, shocked to see the sympathy in his eyes.

"Jeff, I screwed up, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Jeff cut her off, taking her hands in his. "It's okay. I'm sorry too." She looked confused and he just smiled. "If I'd figured this out earlier, we wouldn't have wasted so much time."

"You're not a mind reader." She laughed for real this time, feeling like a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"So Josie, now you know how I feel about you. Now I need to know what you feel for me." Jeff told her seriously, causing Josie's smile to waver slightly.

"I care about you so, so much. Whenever you're around I feel safe and you make me laugh. You understand me in a way no one else ever has. But..." She frowned, not sure how to express her concerns. Jeff smiled understandingly at the woman in front of him and took her hands gently in his.

"Josie, I know you're afraid of being hurt, and I can fully understand that. But if you live in fear, you'll miss out on the best part of life. I want to be with you, and I can't promise that our relationship will be easy, no relationship is. But I can promise you this; I will do everything in my power to make you happy, to take care of you and I will never, ever intentionally hurt you. We may not have known each other very long, but you mean more to me than you could ever know. Please give me a chance to prove that to you." Jeff's eyes shone with sincerity and Josie found herself fighting back tears, only this time they were of happiness.

"Oh Jeff, that's the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. I do want to be with you, more than anything. You're right about me being afraid, but I guess its time I got over it, huh?"

"Well then, what do you say we just forget about that and just start again?" Jeff proposed, with a cheeky grin.

"I think I'd like that." Josie replied with a smile just as mischievous and Jeff leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips.

Adam and Angel's clapping and whistling interrupted them a few moments later. Josie stepped away quickly, blushing bright red. Jeff just laughed and pulled her close again, kissing her neck.

"Well, it looks like you two have got things worked out. Thank God!" Terri laughed as she walked past with her daughter Dakota.

"Yeah, I suppose we do." Josie laughed back. Jackie had been right about Terri. In the past four weeks Terri and Josie had found that they had a lot in common and soon became fast friends. "Jeff, I have to get ready for my match." Josie giggled when it was obvious that he wasn't going to let her go.

"Just a few more minutes." He kissed her again.

"Later!" She laughed and he pouted.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely!" She gave him a quick kiss and pushed him away.

He laughed, "I like the sound of that!" She just blew him a kiss and walked towards the women's locker room, grabbing Angel on the way.

Adam just laughed. "You two are hopeless!" Jeff couldn't wipe the huge smile off his face.

"Hey, I can say the same about you. When are you going to get your act together?"

"It's a work in progress, don't you worry about that my man." He smiled confidently and Jeff rolled his eyes as they made their way back to the locker room.


End file.
